Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to systems for use with drinking containers, the contents of which may be used to provide heating and/or cooling to the users of the drinking containers.
Description of the Related Art
Solutions for providing heating and/or cooling in a portable device are many. While such devices have met with varying degrees of success, there still appears to be a need for a device that can provide heating and cooling at the discretion of the user. The ability to provide this functionality in a device that is durable and of low cost has been even more elusive.